


Ask-A-Demon

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: Satan's Crazy, Amazing, Lovely Family [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gravity Falls
Genre: Ask a question, M/M, Multi, get an answer from all the demon boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to know... well, anything about Satan and his kids? Well, now you can! Just ask a question in the comments and the boys will answer! (Author's Note: this is most likely not canon compliant. I am using headcanons and facts about my OC's. Please do not comment that anything is wrong, I usually ignore canon whenever I want to anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Yukio will not be in this because he refuses to interact with the demon kings, and is openly ignoring his twin because Rin actually wants to spend time with the rest of his family. I really don't like Yukio. Never did, never will.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Question 1: What is your favorite color?

Satan: Is it narcissistic to say that my favorite color is the same shade of blue as my flames? I feel like it is...

Lucifer: The color of the sky on a clear day.

Mephisto: Deep, royal purple, of course~!

Azazel: Soft greys and light purples...

Bill: Erm... chocolate brown... (Shut up, Beelzebub, or I swear, I will dropkick you into next century!)

Egyn: Any shade of blue! But I am partial to the bright turquoise of a clear ocean, and the deep blue of aquamarine.

Iblis: Any shade of red, and a few shades of gold, orange, and brown. Although, I do prefer bright red-orange to anything.

Beelzebub: Bubblegum pink! But it tends to shift through the different shades of pink. (Amaimon: In other words, he changes it weekly to be an ass.)

Amaimon: Any shade of green, but I do prefer pine green and apple green. Well, not any shade of green... I hate lime green.

Astaroth: Dark red or dark grey. I actually hate the shade of grey that people turn when they die... it reminds of the fact that I'm the king of dead things...

Triste: Midnight blue. Bright colors give me a migraine, which is unlucky in such a colorful family, but I make do.

Rin: Umm... favorite color? I don't really have one. I mean, I like most colors, but I never really gave any thought to favorites.

Tier: Yellow! It's sooo bright! I love it! But it gives Triste a headache, so I try not to wear too much of it at one time.

 

Question 2: What is your favorite time of day?

Satan: I don't really have a favorite time of day. I like all times of day.

Lucifer: High noon. The sun is right above and so very lovely.

Mephisto: Twilight, and not the book. But I'm not telling the reason why~.

Azazel: Probably just before sunrise. The colors are soft and everything is still quiet...

Bill: Midnight. Witching hour, and all that. My magic is strongest, and the mindscape is closest to this world then.

Egyn: Hmm...maybe... right after sunset. The sky is so pretty when it's purple and the slightest amount of stars are peeking out. Oh, but don't tell Triste I said that. He would get upset that I prefer a bare sky to his starry milky way.

Iblis: Sunset. The bright reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows look so awesome together.

Beelzebub: Anytime during the night! But don't tell Lucifer I said that! He'd get all defensive over it!

Amaimon: Anytime during the day. Triste knows that plants need sunlight, and even though some of my plants bloom at night, it's not my favorite time.

Astaroth: Probably dusk... because it's the only time I get some peace and quiet. I live in a nuthouse in case you haven't noticed.

Triste: You know the saying 'It's always darkest right before the dawn'? Well, it's true. That's my favorite time. The reason why is my own business.

Rin: Hmm... anytime in the evening. It starts to cool down and everything starts to get ready to turn in for the night.

Tier: I like day and night! I don't have a favorite!

 

Question 3: Who do each of you fight the most with out of all of you?

Satan: I try to keep all of my children from arguing too much, but there are times where I get sucked into the argument instead!

Lucifer: Triste. I love him to death and back, but we're literally Day and Night. Of course we argue.

Mephisto: I'm not around enough to argue with mlst of my brothers. [-Triste glares daggers at Mephisto while he sweatdrops-] But... Amaimon and I argue quite a bit in Assiah.

Azazel: I try to stay out of my siblings' petty arguments...

Bill: I argue the most with Pine Tree, but in my family? Hm... probably, Egyn. He's always worrying over everything, it's too tempting to mess with him.

Egyn: I heard that, Bill. (Bill: You were supposed to!) -sigh- It's true that WILLIAM and i argue. [-Bill glares at him while Egyn smirks-] But I actually argue with Iblis the most. Opposites attract and all that, and we're the best of friends, but we're still opposites.

Iblis: What Egyn said.

Beelzebub: Amaimon and I argue like cats and dogs! And only because he blames my bugs for eating his plants!

Amaimon: Because. They. Do.

Triste: Lucifer already gave my answer.

Rin: Ah... Yukio, in all honesty. He's been acting like a giant jerk lately.

Tier: I don't like it when my brothers fight... (Azazel: Tier is the little instigator. Don't trust anything he says.) Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

Question 4: What do you like most about each of your family members?

Satan: My sons are all wonderful in their own unique ways. I love each and every one of them equally.

Lucifer: I like that Samael is always willing to do anything to keep our brothers safe when it comes down to it, Azazel is able to keep a cool head in almost any situation, Bill is always able to cheer anyone in our family up with Beelzebub, Egyn and Iblis are very protective of all of us, Amaimon is fun to watch chase Beelzebub around, I like watching Triste rearrange his stars, Tier is a handful but his energy and laughter are contagious, and I enjoy helping Rin with his studies.

Mephisto: I really need to start coming home more often... (Triste: Ya think???) I suppose I enjoy Amaimon's company, and Rin is very entertaining.

Azazel: I like it best when William is asleep. He doesn't open his mouth then. (Bill: Hey!)

Bill: I like seeing my brothers laughing and having fun, and helping Beelzebub design pranks.

Egyn: I adore everything about my brothers!

Iblis: They could stand to make a little less noise, though...

Beelzebub: I love messing with our brothers with Bill! It's so much fun to make them laugh or have fun.

Amaimon: I like how Mephisto puts up with all the trouble I cause.

Asteroth: I like how my brothers are always there when I need them.

Triste: I like how Lucifer forgave me for trying to block out the sun for all eternity... I wasn't exactly in my right mind when I was younger.

Rin: I haven't gotten to know them all that well, but I like how close they all are. I wish that Yukio and I could have been like that...

Tier: I like how they always play with me when I want them to!

 

Question 5: Who is your favorite family member?

Satan: I don't have favorites.

Lucifer: ...Triste. We... have a bit more history than any of my other brothers.

Mephisto: I suppose Amaimon. But... Rin is slowly catching up on that list.

Azazel: Beelzebub is very precious to me.

Bill: -sigh- Tier is a handful and a half, but i love him to death.

Egyn: Iblis. Plain and simple.

Iblis: Egyn. We're twins.

Beelzebub: Azazel is my favorite. But Amaimon is a close second.

Amaimon: Mephisto. But Rin is very fun too.

Asteroth: Azazel is my favorite. He isn't insane like the rest of our family.

Triste: Lucifer. Just...Lucifer.

Rin: I would say Yukio, but... Mephisto and Amaimon are pretty cool.

Tier: I love Lucifer and Triste! They play with me the most!

 

Question 6: What would you do if one of your family members went missing?

Satan: Burn the world down looking for them.

Lucifer: What he said.

Mephisto: It wouldn't be pretty, that's for damn sure.

Azazel: I would make whoever took them pay.

Egyn: Assiah has a very large amount of water on it's surface, does it not?

Iblis: Ever heard of Ragnarok?

Beelzebub: The locusts would swarm over every inch of Assiah.

Amaimon: You don't want to know what I would do.

Asteroth: A lot of things that are supposed to be dead wouldn't be anymore.

Triste: Whoever took them will live their worst nightmare for the rest of eternity.

Rin: What dad said.

Tier: My animals would be very angry. You wouldn't like them when they're angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question submitted by TheLiteralGarbageCan. Thanks a bunch, have some angst.

Question 7: What is the worst fight you've ever had with one of your siblings, verbal or physical?

Satan: That would have to be when I was cast out of Assiah by my brother. I don't really like to talk about it.

Lucifer: Do I have to answer this? (Satan: Yes, you do.) ...It was the time Triste lost his mind to jealousy. It wasn't pretty. I still feel guilty that I didn't realize sooner. It might have been avoided if I had.

Mephisto: My worst fight was when I wanted to leave Gahenna for Assiah. Lucifer didn't approve. He felt that it wasn't safe, that I was 'abandoning' our siblings. Azazel was thirteen. Bill had just turned five. Father wanted us to settle it ourselves. We ended up not speaking to each other for about twelve centuries.

Azazel: ...When Bill was about sixteen, he wanted to go to Assiah. Lucifer was furious, but I was the one who started the shouting match between us. The biggest regret I have about it is that Egyn and Iblis were witness to it when they were only seven. Our father taught us to care for one another, and then they see two of their older brothers screaming at each other...

Egyn: Iblis and I got into a fight when we were about thirteen. I ended up with burns all around my left side and lower back. My shoulder was dislocated, my jaw was cracked, I had a black eye, and my right ankle was broken.

Iblis: I had frostbite on both my arms, and the majority of my chest. My nose was broken, my left wrist was shattered, my left hip was fractured, and my right foot was cracked.

Beelzebub: Amaimon and I were... what, ten? It was a silly argument, really. I barely even remember what it was over. Something about our familiars, I think. We ended up refusing to talk to each other for two months.

Amaimon: Lucifer finally got tired of us and told Bill to lock us in a room together. We spent two days in there before Beelzebub finally cracked. He never could stand silence for very long.

Asteroth: I got in a fight with Bill over something stupid. We beat each other up pretty bad. Dad was so pissed, and Lucifer was even worse.

Triste: I don't want to talk about this. It was bad enough that I was trapped in the moon for almost eight centuries.

Rin: Yukio flat out said that I was 'becoming just like them'. I didn't find that an insult to me, I found it an insult to them, because he hadn't even taken the time to get to know them like I did. If Yukio wants me to forgive him, then he can start by at least talking to our brothers.

Tier: Triste didn't want to take me to Assiah one time. I got really mad at him, and wouldn't talk to him for almost a month. Triste talked to me, though. He was just worried I would get hurt in Assiah, so I apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two questions were submitted by Rawr948. Thanks a bunch for bringing some fluff after the last angsty chapter.

Question 8: We've been told the worst fight, so how about one of the best surprises a sibling or family member has given you?

Satan: Hmm... it would have to be the time Tier convinced all of his brothers to throw a surprise party for me on Father's Day. It was very sweet of them.

Lucifer: When I broke an ankle a few years back, I was put on bed rest, and Triste sneaked one of my favorite movies from Assiah into my room. I know it was him, because he was the only one I told about the movie.

Mephisto: Amaimon ripped one of my favorite kimonos a few months ago, I was furious at him. But... then I found it stitched back together. I couldn't really stay mad for very long after that.

Azazel: Asteroth likes to leave me dead roses when I'm upset or just plain tired. I dry them out and weave them into the canopy of my bed.

Bill: Triste made me a dream catcher one time... and I still have it hanging from my closet door.

Egyn: Iblis got me a necklace made of Aquamarine one year. I only wear it on special occasions.

Iblis: Egyn got me Ruby studded collar... I keep it in a locked box beneath my bed.

Beelzebub: Amaimon got me a bright pink, stuffed butterfly that I had wanted for months.

Amaimon: Beelzebub somehow got a hold of a Japanese Cherry Tree, I had been wanting to put one in my garden for years.

Asteroth: Azazel made me this stuffed Frankenstein spider... I keep it under my pillow.

Triste: Lucifer planted Moon Flowers, Hyacinths, and Poppies around my room. Amaimon keeps them in bloom for me.

Rin: Yukio got me a video game that I had been begging Shiro for for months for our birthday.

Tier: Daddy got me a really big stuffed white tiger! It's awesome!

 

Question 9: Any fun nicknames you guys have for each other?

Satan: I usually call my children by their proper names.

Lucifer: I call Triste starlight sometimes. It makes him turn red every time.

Mephisto: No, not particularly.

Azazel: I call Mephisto mephy sometimes.

Bill: I'm great at making up nicknames! Just ask Pinetree! I call Lucifer solar flare, Mephisto hourglass, Azazel grim reaper, Egyn geyser, Iblis vocano, Beelzebub queen bee, Amaimon tree spike, Asteroth zombie, Triste full moon, Rin blue flame, and Tier tiger cub!

Egyn: I Iblis nuclear sometimes, because it seems like his temper is just that. ( Iblis: Ha, ha, very funny.)

Iblis: And I call Egyn waterfall, because he's always tripping over his own feet. ( Egyn: You try walking when you're used to swimming!)

Beelzebub: I call Amaimon monkey a lot, because his name ends in 'mon' and he's always climbing everything.

Amaimon: And I call him bubbles because his name ends in 'bub' and he's always so hyper and bubbly.

Asteroth: No nicknames. Just, no.

Triste: I call Lucifer luci sometimes. He absolutely hates it.

Rin: I call Yukio four-eyed mole face, does that count?

Tier: I don't have any nicknames for my brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS IS WAY OVERDUE I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSYYYYYYY  
> \---------------  
>  These questions were sent in by LoonyLaLuna(Head_In_The_Clouds_Ravenclaw) but I'm not going to do the first one you requested because I honestly have no idea how to answer that *sweatdrop* sorry

Question 10: What is your favorite snack?

Satan: Don't laugh, but... Devil's Food Cake...

Lucifer: Vanilla anything.

Mephisto: I prefer lollipops.

Azazel: Count Chocula...

Bill: Pfft... Doritos.

Egyn: Bubble tea. It's so yummy!

Iblis: Red hots.

Beelzebub: Gummy worms.

Amaimon: Any fruits, actually. Even better if it's organic.

Asteroth: Same as Azazel.

Triste: Dark chocolate covered pretzels.

Rin: Sukiyaki.

Tier: Candy!

 

Question 11: What is your favorite subject to study?

Satan: Psychology.

Lucifer: Science.

Mephisto: History~.

Azazel: Demonology. Humans have interesting concepts of us. Inaccurate, but interesting.

Bill: Humans. ( Azazel: Bill, that's not a subject. ) Yes it is.

Egyn: Oceanography.

Iblis: Geology.

Beelzebub: The study of insects.

Amaimon: Exotic plants.

Asteroth: Philosophy.

Triste: Astronomy.

Rin: Cooking.

Tier: Umm... ( Bill: Tier? Study? you'll be lucky to get him to read a comic book. )

 

Question 12: What is YOUR most annoying habit (not your brothers')?

Satan: Losing my mind every few centuries... It's annoying to me... [-Satan grumbles to himself, an annoyed look on his face-]

Lucifer: I may have a habit of glowing when I'm excited...

Mephisto: I tend to leave sand everywhere...

Azazel: I disappear from vision when I'm zoned out.

Bill: Twirling my top hat when I'm nervous.

Egyn: I swing my tail when I walk. It's a habit from swimming so much. It helps propel me forward.

Iblis: I catch fire when I'm mad sometimes...

Beelzebub: Leaving a trail of insects behind me in the castle...

Amaimon: Climbing on everything.

Asteroth: I suck all of the color out of things when I'm upset.

Triste: I may have made a few light bulbs explode when I was angry... ( Azazel: The whole castle was in a blackout Triste. ) Shut up!

Rin: I have a tendency to criticize other peoples' cooking...

Tier: I don't have any annoying habits. ( Beelzebub: Let's see, he claws the furniture, he chews on table legs, he tears pillows up and scatters the feathers... Shall I continue? ) Beelzebub!


End file.
